Crohn's disease is a chronic inflammatory disease of the bowel. This study is designed to investigate the safety and efficacy of three doses of an Anti-TNF antibody (protein) in pediatric patients with Crohn's disease. The study will consist of a one week screening period with a 20 week follow-up period.